I'm gonna teach you to cry
by lunaluv22
Summary: Garth takes brainy out for a night on the town, but their night of fun turns to a night with the police. Luckaly brainy knows a trick to get them out of trouble, will it work? Read and find out, warning slash don't like don'y read.


I'm gonna teach you to cry

Lightning lad take's brainy for a night on the town, but it turns into a night with the police. How will they get out of it? Disclaimer I don't own anything, wish I did though.

"Garth, why did you bring me here?" Brainy asked annoyed, "because you need to get out of the tower sometimes" Garth answered. Brainy grumbled under his breath as Garth pulled him into a restaurant. "Listen you can hate me all you want for this, but you need to socialize with people outside the legion" lightning lad told him. Brainy shied, "I guess you're right" he said, "great now, what do you want to eat?" Garth asked, as they slid into a booth, "a strawberry milkshake" brainy said. Garth order that for brainy and a chocolate one for himself, as they waited for their milkshakes a woman approached them. "Hello lightning lad, brainiac five" she greeted, "madam detector, what a pleasurere to meet the secatry of defecnce in person" brainy said. "Yea, it's a pleasurereGarthth said, brainy scooched closer Garthth, to make room for secretaryship. "How are you boysand the rest of the legion?" She asked, "we're good" brainy said.

"good, good, would you boys like a drink?" The secretary asked, as the waiter brought a bottle of wine. "We're under aged" brainy said, "come on brainy losen up" Garth said, brainy turned to him. "Lightning lad, Saturn girl will know if we drink it" brainy told him, "good point" Garth said. "Oh, come on she won't notice one little sip" the secretary said, "well OK" Garth said. Brainy glared at him, "we're under aged" he said sternly, "come on, brainy you can't tell me you've never wondered what that stuff tastes like" Garth said. As he offered him the glass, "I guess one sip won't hurt" brainy said. "Then try it I won't tell if you don't" Garth said, brainy shied "fine, but only one little sip" he said. Garth smiled and handed the glass to, brainy took a small sip, the secretary giggled slightly as he did.

"What?" Brainy asked, not liking the bitter taste of the wine, "you forgot to wipe off the glass" she said. "Why? He doesn't have any viruses, so I see no reason to wipe it off" brainy told her. "So you're fine with sharing a kiss?" She asked, "what?" Garth nearly cried, brainy coffed on his strawberry and banana milkshake. "Didn't you know? If you take a sip from a drink after someone else it's considered a kiss" she told them. Garth blinked, and looked at brainy, brainy looked at his lap blushing deeply. "But it doesn't have to be" she added, she and Garth talked while brainy sat quietly. Sipping his milkshake and thinking about what the secretary had said. "You two want to see something cool?" The secretary asked breaking through his thoughts. "You bet!" Garth said, "I don't see why not" brainy said, "great oh don't worry, honey I've got this" she said seeing Garth reach for his wallet to pay.

"Wow thanks" Garth exclaimed, Garth pulled, brainy out of the booth, as the secretary led them out. Brainy noticed that Garth was still holding his hand, he blushed and slipped his hand out of his grasp. The secretary lead them to her car, she got in the driver''s seat, while Garth and brainy got in the back. "Sorry" lightning lad muttered, as his arm brushed brainy's, brainy kept silent not trusting himself to speak. "Here we are" the secretary said, "where's here?" Brainy asked, "come see" she said getting out, brainy and Garth exchanged looks, but got out. The secretary led them to an old building, "up there" she said, "this is and old army base, we shouldn't be here" brainy said. "Come on, brainy don't be a wet blanket, do something irashenal for once" Garth said pushing him up. "Fine! You want irashenal you got it!" Brainy cried climbing up the latter, Garth climbed up after him, "whoa" Garth said. "That's amazing" brainy breathed, as they stared out over the base, "madam detector, you must see this" brainy called down. "OK" she called back, she was about to climb up when they heard sirens. "It's the science police, run" she called taking off "hey, wait!" Garth cried, "well, well look what we have here" one of the officers said. "Come down now" the other ordered, Garth climbed down first. Brainy climbed half way down, before Garth reached up and lifted him down. The police put them in the back seat.

"What are we gonna do? We can't go to jail, we just can't!" Garth cried panicking, brainy was silent, he reached over and grabbed Garth's arm. Garth looked at him scared, his eyes wide with panic as he rung his hands. "Garth, calm down we're going to get out of this" brainy told him. "How?" Garth asked, "I'm gonna tell you something I've never told anyone" brainy told him. "What?" Garth asked, "I'm gonna teach you to cry" brainy told him. He leaned over and whispered, his secret to Garth. "he pulled away "oh my god, oh my god" Garth said crying, brainy sniffed crying himself.

The police opened the door, lightning lad and brainy turned to them, "please don't take us to jail" Garth said crying. "We didn't mean to go there, and we'll never do it again" brainy sobbed. "We're gonna let you off with a warning, but first I have my daughter on the phone and she really likes you for some reason. Would you talk to her?" The officer asked handing brainy the phone "Hello?" "Oh thank you" "no, it's natural" "thank you, goodbye" brainy hung up and handed the phone back to the officer. "Kay you're free to go" he said, they got out, Garth grabbed brainy's hand and they raced off. The stopped, once they were far enough away, Garth grinned. "That was amazing I never knew you knew how to do that" he said, "yes, and I'd appreciate if you didn't Mencken it to anyone" brainy said. "Sure oh" he said realizing he was still holding brainy's hand.

"Sorry" he said trying to pull his hand away, brainy tightened his grip, "uh, brainy what are you doing?" Garth asked, "something spontaneous and unpredictable, just like you always tell me to do" brainy told him. Before Garth could say anything brainy pulled him down and kissed him. Garth's eyes went wide, brainy pulled back, "I'm sorry" he whispered, Garth just grabbed brainy. And kissed him hungrily brainy closed his eyes and kissed back, they pulled away for air. "Love you, Garth I always have" brainy told him breathlessly hugging him. "I love you, too, brainy" "querl" "What?" Garth asked, "my name is querl dox, please call me by it" brainy said. "I love you, querl and I think I always have" Garth said, querl smiled and yawned."I think we should head home" Garth said picking him up bridle style. "Can we go on a official first date tomorrow?" Querl asked "what ever you want" Garth said kissing him again.


End file.
